California Drive
by jaimeekate
Summary: Quintis drabble - Toby and Happy go for a drive and musical fluff ensues.


**AN: Another music themed drabble. Do you even expect anything else from me at this point? **

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED. **

**Characters owned by CBS. **

They had the windows down and the music cranked as loud as it could go. Toby sat in the passenger seat failing his arms as he played imaginary drums to the beat of a Led Zeppelin song.

"If you're going to be obnoxious, I'll change the station." said Happy. Toby smirked at her.

"That won't help. I can be obnoxious to any song." he said as he pushed a button on the radio. The station switched and Toby instantly recognized the song. He brought a fist up to his mouth and began belting Elton John's _Tiny Dancer _into an invisible microphone. Happy rolled her eyes, stifling a grin she couldn't control. She pushed the button on the radio again.

"What's next? Oh, country." Toby nodded his head to the tempo. But as the song swelled, Happy could hardly call it country music. The singer sounded young and these was a pop sound behind it. Still, Happy found herself enjoying this song. She looked over to see Toby mouthing the words.

"You know this one?" she asked, surprised. Toby laughed and leaned over the console between them. He turned his up to her and sang along.

"_I__'__d love to know just what you__'__re thinking, every little river running through your mind. You give and you take, you come and you go. You leave me here wondering if I__'__ll ever know how much you care, or how much you don__'__t. Whatever you need, whatever you want __—__,__" _

Suddenly very uncomfortable, Happy jabbed her finger into the button again. Toby sat back up in his seat with a smile stretched across his face.

"Everyone deserves a good serenade."

Happy rolled her eyes again. "Key word being _good_."

The next station was an alternative station. Again, Toby knew all the words. Happy knew this song as well.

"_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like bird, dizzy in my head. Spin like a record, baby, on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile.__" _Toby crooned. He could not help beaming at her as he chimed the lyrics. Happy felt her checks becoming very warm, and again she changed the station.  
"Indecisive much? Lucky for you, I could do this all night." Toby laughed. On the first note of this song, Happy could tell they had landed on a pop station, the Top 40. She never listened to this kind of music, so she was unsurprised when she didn't know the song. She didn't particularly like pop music, but it was probably the only station that Toby wouldn't know, so she left it.

"Bubblegum pop?" Toby asked in mock surprise and appall. But he just grinned again.

"Don't tell me you know all the songs on this station too."

"A fair few, but not this one. It's got a decent beat though. I could get into it."

The song's singer was a girl with a very strong voice. There was obvious autotune, but Happy had to admit that it wasn't the worst pop song she'd ever heard. It was quite catchy, actually.

"_It__'__s the perfect day for a fight, running after me in the pouring rain, screaming __'__Baby, you were right, I need you. I need you.__' __Calling my name is a twisted game, cause it wears me down __'__til I love you more. Waking up to us making up makes it better than before._

_ Oh, wind me up tight, convertible nights with you. Oh, I__'__ve give you romance, a hundred last chances too. Sometimes you make it impossible but, I wanna go and get lost with you, my love. I want you to give me all of you.__" _The singer's voice sounded through the car. Toby's hand was hanging out of the open window, he was nodding his head to the music.

"Bubblegum pop is getting better." He said as the song ended. The next that come on was a Nicki Minaj song. Scoffing, Toby changed the station again.

"I guess I spoke too soon."

"I have little hope for the next generation of music." Happy laughed. Toby had changed it back to the classic rock station they had started with. The Scorpions' _Rock You Like A Hurricane_ was playing. Happy did not attempt to change it again. Instead, she threw her head back in laughter.

"Hey, it's our theme song!"

"_More days to come, new places to go__…_" Toby sang as he leaned back, kicking his feet up onto the dash. They remained in mutual contentment as they flew down the highway, cool California air and rock music capturing their senses.

**Songs: **

**Tiny Dancer - Elton John**

**Somebody's Heartbreak - Hunter Hays**

**Smile - Uncle Kracker **

**All of You - Betty Who **

**Rock You Like A Hurricane - Scorpions**


End file.
